Conventionally, installed on an indicator installed in a motor vehicle, for example, are a scale provided in an arc and a pointer which rotates along the scale about a rotational shaft provided substantially in a center of the arc. In this case, a portion lying inside the scale is a rotating area of the pointer, and a rotating section for the pointer is disposed on a back side of the scale. Therefore, it has been difficult to provide another indication means in the portion.
Then, Patent Document 1 proposes an indicator (hereinafter, referred to as a centerless meter) in which a pointer is supported on a guide rail formed along a scale so as to be allowed to move along the guide rail to a predetermined mark on the graduated scale and an indication device such as a liquid crystal indicator is provided in an area lying inside the scale. In the centerless meter of Patent Document 1, many gears, which are arranged so as to mesh with adjacent gears, are supported within the guide rail having a U-shaped section and formed in an arc along the scale. Then, a rack, which meshes with the gears, is installed on a pointer main body, which includes the pointer and an installation portion, via a spring, and the gears are rotated by a motor so as to move the pointer to indicate a predetermined mark on the graduated scale. In addition, the patent document describes that rotary members such as pulleys are installed to ends of the installation portion in the moving direction of the pointer, so that the pointer main body is allowed to move along the scale smoothly by causing the rotary members to rotate while bringing them to sliding contact with inner walls of the guide rail.